


William

by coffeehound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehound/pseuds/coffeehound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There are three little boys in class 3b called William.'<br/>[Spoilers for 'His Last Vow']</p>
            </blockquote>





	William

 

There are three little boys in class 3b called William. Four in the whole year. Four little boys; two eight years old, two only seven.

Groves, Lee, Parker, and Holmes.

 

So unlike the others, William Holmes.

You see it often, little children with the same name. They find it funny, interesting even. They tend to band together. And so they did. William Groves, and William Lee, and William Parker.

 

In class 4a, a year and a hundred miles away, there is only one little boy called William.

Not Groves, nor Lee, nor Parker. Not even Holmes.

In class 4a, William Lewis sits beside Sherlock Holmes. One nine years old, one only eight. 

He's a nice boy, the meek sort, and he barely says a word to his neighbour with the funny name.

 

There is only one little boy called Sherlock.

There is only one little boy like Sherlock.

He's rather decided to like it. 


End file.
